Agents of W.A.D.E./First Day
This is the first issue of Agents of W.A.D.E. Transcript The issue starts at the bus stop in a Queens suburb as MJ is almost missing the bus to Midtown High. *'MJ:' No! She rushes into the bus and quickly jumps in it. *'MJ:' (panting) Whew! Just in time. She sighs as she sits next to Kitty and Cassie. *'Kitty:' There you are, girl. What happened? *'MJ:' Almost missed the bus. This whole week was a disaster! A huge one! And it ain't Friday yet. Flashback starts with both Sinthea and Felicia bullying her. *'Felicia:' Little Brain Watson, catch! She throws a football at her as it hits her. *'MJ:' Ow! It then cuts to her locker as Sinthea places a rat on it. She leaves laughing as MJ then comes and opens it. She ends up screaming. *'MJ:' (panicked) A rat came into my locker! Sinthea then sneaks behind her and throws her into the locker and closes it as flashback ends. *'Cassie:' Dang... *'Kitty:' Geez, why always you? *'Cassie:' Ain't that obvious? Even if she's pretty, she's also a bookworm, also known as a nerd. And nerds are hated. *'MJ:' I qualify myself more as a cross between a nerd and a geek. But that explains why I am usually bullied. *'Kitty:' Can't argue with that. So, what do we have today? *'Cassie:' For lunch? *'Kitty:' Yeah. *'Cassie:' I think it was spaghetti and meatballs. *'Kitty:' Oh, yummy! I love spaghetti and meatballs. *'MJ:' So do I. *'Cassie:' I guess. Suddenly, a trapdoor comes out of the bus and the three girls fall on it. *'MJ:' (scared) What the heck is going on? *'Kitty:' No clue! *'Cassie:' I wonder where this is going to stop... They land at a rather strange room. *'MJ:' What is this place? *'Wade:' (VO) The Afterlife. *'Kitty:' Wait, are we dead? That means you're God? *'Wade:' (VO) Kidding! He turns the chair to them while petting a cat. * MJ: That mask of yours... are you Spider-Man? *'Wade:' (laughs) I wish... but it's just me, Deadpool. *'Kitty:' Hey, I know you! Wolverine told me you were a lousy Canadian! *'Wade:' Wolverine, eh? Look who's talking! He's Canadian as well! Pretty lousy too. The only thing he likes more than fighting is a can of beer, some Canadian bacon and hockey on TV. Does that sound like a good mentor? *'Cassie:' (laughs) Burnt! Oooh! *'Kitty:' Aw crud! *'MJ:' Hold on, let me see if i got it. You're a vigilante, right? *'Wade:' Technically. Like how Nickelback is technically a band. *'Cassie:' Or like how Seth Rogen is technically an actor? *'Wade:' I guess. But anyway, let me explain the reason you're here. *'Kitty:' Finally. Is this a timeshare presentation? *'Wade:' No... Lemme explain. You guys know spies? They nod. *'MJ:' So? Is there any reason to ask about it? *'Wade:' I run a spy group. And you girls fit all of the criteria... *'Cassie:' How so? She reveals archive footing of them over the screen. *'MJ:' I honestly forgot that I was on the cheerleading team. *'Wade:' And you still make a fuss over your nerd status? Look at you, you're cute, nice and kind and kinda athletic too. Also... He shows Mary Jane next to Peter as Spider-Man upside down. *'MJ:' True. The other two look at it. *'Peter:' (archive footage) Wow, I can't believe this. You sure you want to go on with this? *'MJ:' (archive footage, giggles) Face it, tiger, you've just hit the jackpot. *'Peter:' (archive footage) Wait, you know my true identity? She takes his mask off. *'MJ:' (archive footage) That voice and physique of yours don't fool me, Peter. She kisses him as the other two are shocked. *'Kitty:' Lucky. *'Cassie:' Yeah! *'Wade:' Ahem! Focus?! They do so. *'Wade:' Good. We have a major problem going on. Heard of Hydra? *'Kitty:' A bit of. *'Cassie:' (jokingly) Hail Hydra. They glare at her. *'Cassie:' Kidding! *'Wade:' Better be. Speaking of it, my girlfriend Vanessa got some shocking information about it. *'Kitty:' Wait, you went back to her? I thought you were happy being with Death. *'Wade:' I'm not immortal, you dingus. And I would rather love someone who could die around the same time as I do. *'MJ:' Aww, that's so heartwarming... *'Cassie:' Agreed. *'Wade:' Focus, please? *'MJ:' Fine. He shows a photo of Crossbones in the screen. *'Wade:' This is Brock Rumlow aka Crossbones, one of Hydra's most formidable henchmen. He is a skilled assassin who can easily take down any kind of menace he finds out. Are you up for this challenge? *'Kitty:' How dangerous is this? *'Wade:' Kinda dangerous. Cassie almost freaks out. MJ hugs her. *'MJ:' Easy there, Cassie... It's all good now. Trust me. She stops worrying about it. *'Cassie:' I'm good now. Luckily. *'Wade:' But no worries, two of you got powers and I will supply gadgets too. Kitty and Cassie cheer as MJ crosses her arms. *'MJ:' (grumbles) It sucks being me. *'Wade:' That's why I'm supplying gadgets. He presses a button on his desk as a bunch of gadgets appear. *'Wade:' From all of you, Ms. Watson will need a larger arsenal, given the fact she has no powers. She sticks her tongue out to Kitty and Cassie. *'Kitty:' Not cool! *'Cassie:' Yeah! *'MJ:' Shut up! I deserve some spotlight as well! Get it? *'Kitty and Cassie:' ... *'Wade:' Girls, calm down and focus. There's plenty for all of you. Take a look. They do as they are surprised. *'Kitty:' Wow... So... we get stuff too? *'Vanessa:' (coming) Well, duh! Want to see? She presses another button as weapons come out from the walls. *'Cassie:' Double wow! They choose their weapons and smile. *'MJ, Kitty and Cassie:' We're ready! *'Wade:' Good! She presses a button as they enter a tube and then are sent into a jet as they're now wearing catsuits. *'Kitty:' Cool! Look at us! We look sexy! *'MJ:' I agree! *'Cassie:' Let's drive this baby! They do. At the Hydra HQ, Crossbones is preparing to get ready for a massacre. He gets a message from Sinthea and reads it. *'Crossbones:' (reading) Crossbones, you know what to do, right? (not reading) Definitely. He grabs a gun and leaves. At Manhattan, the Spies stopped for a quick snack at a steakhouse. *'Cassie:' Mmm, (drooling) this is amazing! *'MJ:' Indeed. They continue eating until they finish as they hear chatter outside. *'Kitty:' Something's happening outside. They look and see Crossbones holding a bunch of bombs. *'Cassie:' Look out! They hide and then change outfits. *'MJ:' Ready? The others nod as they run into him, but Kitty is then distracted by a random male. *'Kitty:' Ooh! She runs into him, but MJ stops her. *'MJ:' Don't! *'Kitty:' Fine! She focuses on Crossbones as she prepares to attack. *'Crossbones:' Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of some fools. *'Cassie:' Dodge! They do as Crossbones approaches them. * Category:Transcripts Category:Agents of W.A.D.E. Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas